


【狂王咕哒君】没啥实际内容的七夕粮食外链部分

by re_karasu



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_karasu/pseuds/re_karasu





	【狂王咕哒君】没啥实际内容的七夕粮食外链部分

藤丸立香拽住了狂王的尾巴尖儿，把那条冰冰凉凉的骨棘长尾拽过来，贴在自己热烫的皮肤上，发出一声舒服的呻吟。狂王的表情变也没变，随他去了。  
少年随着对方的动作乖乖地翻了个身，长裤也被从腿上拽下去了，现在藤丸立香全身上下只剩一条白色的小内裤包裹着圆翘的臀部。发情期刚出现征兆他就已经乖乖地躺在床上等着，现在这最后的布料还没有被完全打湿。  
狂王亲了亲他的后颈，把他从床上捞起来，将大毛巾在床上铺好，才把他放下。  
湿毛巾被丢开了，随着湿毛巾一起离开的还有英灵的武装概念。藤丸立香没骨头似的趴在狂王怀里，用侧脸蹭蹭他胸膛要水喝。  
英灵发出一个有些不耐烦的气音，伸手拿过一边的冷水壶倒了杯水，一仰头灌了一大口，然后格外凶狠地去亲藤丸立香。  
藤丸立香跟他抢那一口水抢得起劲，他抱着狂王的颈项急切地从鼻子里发出有些像撒娇的呜呜声，舔着对方的尖牙，然后被缠住了舌尖。直到他被这个格外凶狠的深吻弄得神情恍惚了，坏心眼的家伙才肯给他水喝。  
「你欺负我。」眼眶都有些发红了的少年吭哧在他颈窝里咬了一口，然后抬起头控诉。  
这一口对英灵来说不痛不痒，因此狂王只是眯起猩红的眼睛发出了一声「哈」然后才说，「你喜欢这样。」  
没等鼓起腮帮子的少年再说点儿什么，他将抱住藤丸立香的双手松开捧住他的脸，大拇指揉了揉藤丸立香的腮帮子，「咬疼了？」  
藤丸立香干脆偏过头将那手指含进口中，用有些小得意的眼神看着一下子绷紧了身体的狂王。  
后者似乎是拿他毫无办法的样子，另一只手沿着藤丸立香的脊椎向下滑去。指尖划过少年的背引起了敏感的颤抖，沿着脊骨一路滑向下面的沟壑，剥开了被打湿而贴在皮肤上的布料。大掌握住臀肉捏了一把，才将人托起来又往自己怀里揣了揣。这个姿势的变动让藤丸立香的腰不由自主地挺起来，臀部翘起然后被掰开。他有些害羞地呜了一声，把脸埋进狂王怀里不动了。  
英灵的胸膛震动着，在他耳边低低地笑，那个低哑又带些狂气的声音让藤丸立香的耳朵更红了，「嗯，湿透了。」  
「你……！」藤丸立香有些愤愤地，话还没等出口就变成了呻吟。后颈处的腺体被尖牙咬住了，结合的另一半的气息更加汹涌地袭来，有效地安抚了他的情绪，最后只挤出来一句「……快点儿…」  
这个时候就看出来狂王作为库丘林的骨子里那种恶趣味了，他不紧不慢地将怀里的人全身揉搓了个遍，才低下头跟人鼻尖抵鼻尖地问，「不怕疼？」  
这个过程在藤丸立香的感官里太过漫长了，他已经被情热烧的头昏脑胀，酥软无力的手臂虚虚地挂在狂王的脖子上，有些急切又毫无章法地在对方脸上小口地啄吻着，「嗯……都多少次了、发情期不用担心这个的……」  
狂王把他又往怀里抱了抱，胸膛贴着胸膛了，才按着人的后脑开始亲。另一只手在他臀缝里揉了揉，轻易地探进去一根手指，然后又是一根。  
一时之间藤丸立香脑子里都是水声似的，他喉咙里呜呜嗯嗯地发出短促的呻吟，四肢更加缠紧了抱着自己的人。  
指腹触及的黏膜湿漉漉地，带着高热的温度。处于发情期的身体已经完全准备好了，已经认出了自己的另一半，现在奉上了自己全部的热情和渴望，要求另一半给予回应。  
「是我不好……」在接吻的间隙里狂王低声说。即使是在这样的时候指骨上的棘刺也没有伤到藤丸立香分毫，藤丸立香只觉得腰被握住了往上一提，勃发的硬物就顶进了臀缝，然后顺畅地插进了身体深处。  
结合之后的发情期不会再面临那种灼热的绝望感，有的只是对自己另一半的疯狂渴求。现在这种渴求已经被满足了一半了。  
「嗯……」他从喉咙中发出一种有些虚弱又很满足的声音。已经什么都不想管了，接下来的事情交给自己的伴侣就好。  
被抱着一起倒在床上，那里已经放好了能够将他的腰垫起来的软垫。藤丸立香昏昏沉沉地任由狂王摆弄自己，只是在被更大角度地分开双腿以便于接下来的动作的时候，轻轻地叫道，「瑟坦达…？」  
「嗯。」  
于是藤丸立香露出一个很安心的表情来。  
并不是只有藤丸立香会叫他瑟坦达，教授自己武艺的师父斯卡哈作为长辈也一样会叫他这个幼名。但这是不一样的……斯卡哈如此称呼自己的时候，狂王总是带着一些无以言表的烦躁感，他自己也说不上来到底是为什么。而自己的御主，自己的伴侣如此称呼自己的时候，原本空虚的内心像是有了锚点一样，所以他愿意回应他「我在这里」。而原本除了作为代号之外本该是毫无意义的名字，在这小东西的舌尖上也带上了不一样的意味。  
「瑟坦达。」藤丸立香这么喊他，浓腻而充满感情。  
「啊。」他回应。  
是的，我是你的瑟坦达，只是你的瑟坦达，所以我在这里。

发情期向来不是一次能够解决的事情，这一点即使放在已结合的伴侣们身上也一样。  
直到太阳落山，外出打种火养家的英灵们归来了，御主的房门依然紧闭着，卢恩符文构成的结界将这一间小房间封闭起来，没有人不识趣地靠近。  
藤丸立香在过大的快感冲击下连脚尖都蜷缩了起来，他死死地抓着身下的毛巾，好像这样能够缓解被过度填满的感觉一样。然后狂王抓住了他的手，将毛巾从他手里抽出去，自己握着他的手，俯下身去亲他。  
藤丸立香呜咽着抱紧了他，即使在第一次的时候就被进入了生殖腔成结标记，也不等于之后的每次都不会痛。但他想要这样，在被进到最深处并且标记的这个过程之中，有什么一时之间用语言说不清道不明的东西藉由身体的连接而切实地传达给对方，这让他感觉到无比的安心。这种连接是代表英灵与他的契约的令咒也不能够替代的，哪怕令咒已经是突破了肉体限界的大魔术的结晶这样的东西也不能够比较。  
所以，每一次的这种痛苦对他来说都是无上甘美的享受。肉体受到疼痛而基于生物的本能想要逃掉，这种冲动被藤丸立香一直完美地抑制着。他伸展开自己的身体，在高潮到来的时候紧紧地抱住了身上的男人。  
狂王知道他在想什么，抵着他的额头蹭蹭他的鼻尖，然后在进入到最深处的时候张开了结，接着给了自己的伴侣一个绵长的吻。  
被过度填塞的满胀快感和心灵上的满足一齐汹涌而至，藤丸立香失神了很久才缓过来。而此时原来被压在下面的姿势已经变成了狂王将自己抱在怀里的姿势，藤丸立香想叫他一声，但开口只发出了一个气音。


End file.
